Bad girl
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: Frankie walks in on Maura and Jane role-playing - what happens after he leaves ?


Of course Frankie wasn't supposed to have been there. Jane had in an incident; as usual it hadn't been her fault. She had been chasing a perp down a back alley behind a club in a rough area. It was dark and neither of them could make out where they were going. One thing that they hadn't planned on was losing the guy they were chasing only to have him sneak up on them with a solid plank of wood that he had found in the garbage.

Obviously, being Jane, she was able to recover quickly and take the guy down. Being hit only made her more determined to take the guy down. Hours later he was in lock-up having confessed to the murder after being left in an interrogation room alone with Jane. After all that had happened he wasn't sure what to do, he knew Jane wouldn't want him to check up on her but really it was for his benefit, so he decided to drop by.

What he wasn't expecting to see when he walked in was Maura in a pair of black "fuck me" heels and a slutty school uniform on. The skirt she was wearing barely covered her ass and the shirt putting those gorgeous breasts and her toned stomach on display. Being a guy he wasn't unaccustomed to having the occasional school girl fantasy, some may have involved Maura but he would never tell her that.

She was just standing outside of Jane's guestroom taking deep breaths and straightening out her clothes, well the pieces that she actually had on, if you could call them clothes. Her posture adjusted back to that confident woman he was used to seeing and she walked down the corridor towards Jane's room.

Tentatively she knocked on the door, he thought he had been shocked before but then he heard Maura say "Miss Rizzoli, you asked to see me". He was sure that he had walked into a fantasy, sure Maura was hot and if she was about to walk into any other woman's room he would have thoroughly enjoyed it but it wasn't any woman, it was his sisters.

He then heard his sister say "come in". It was then that he decided he didn't really want to know what Maura and his sister were about to do. He could guess sure but he didn't want to have those sounds in his head.

Upon deciding that he walked back towards the door and shut it as quietly as possible. He didn't want to disturb what Maura and his sister were doing and he sure as hell didn't want them to know he had heard the beginnings of what was about to happen.

Back in the bedroom Jane was looking at Maura from behind an old pair of reading glasses she had found. Maura thought that Jane fit the strict school teacher look really well, not as well as she did her detectives suit, but well.

"Why have I called you here today Miss Isles?" Jane said, taking her role as a teacher seriously, although if she was a real teacher she would not be in this situation right now.

"No miss I don't know why I have been called. Have I done something wrong?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Can you not see how you are dressed?" Jane asked looking up at her pretending to disappointed in the way that Maura had dressed when deep inside she loved it. She love the way her breasts were put on display she could picture sucking and biting the nipples that were just out of reach but visibly straining against the thin fabric of her shirt. "You look like a whore! And you need to be taught a lesson"

Looking at the floor Maura's cheeks turned red. She knew the kind of things Jane would be saying, it was her fantasy after all, right down to being called a whore. Remembering she had to answer Jane she spoke up and said "I suppose I do miss".

"YOU SUPPOSE?" Jane was furious with the response and decided that she needed to teach Maura a lesson. "Bend over the desk"

Maura remained where she was her feet glued to the floor not daring to look up towards Jane.

"NOW" Jane yelled. That set Maura in motion. Slowly she moved towards the desk and bent over it causing her skirt to rise up exposing firm ass cheeks begging for Jane's attention. Jane couldn't help it the sight of her ass cheeks set her in motion.

SMACK! Maura flinched and jumped forward away from the pain that was being inflicted. Jane jumped on this right away and wrapped a tanned arm around Maura's pale waist holding her in place for the spanking she was about to receive.

"You have been a bad girl Maura" Jane whispered in her ear. Maura could feel Jane's breath on her ear, her hand holding Maura close to her and her breasts pressed against her back. "Do you know what bad girls get?"

"They get punished Mistress." The word was out of her mouth before she could think and she regretted it immediately. Jane got off on having power in the bedroom and now she had given it to her. She was brought out of her retrieve with a firm smack to her ass.

"Mistress" Jane purred "I like the sound of that, it means you are completely mine to do what I want". Jane continued with the spanking of Maura above her skirt, and then decided to take it one step further. She pushed Maura's skirt back up, bunching it up at Maura's waist. Jane paused momentarily taking in the site of Maura's ass, rubbing gently at the pink cheeks below her.

Thinking ahead Jane said "I think this isn't working, I need to make sure you understand that I don't let sluts in my school" With that Jane slowly peeled Maura's black lace thong down her legs. After removing them and feeling them in her hands they were slightly heavy from the wetness Maura had produced.

"You dirty girl! Your enjoying this aren't you? Like the true slut you are! ". Jane balled up the ruined panties and pushed them into Maura's mouth effectively gagging her. Maura could taste her arousal from her panties, she knew that Jane could see she was wet, she was dripping.

"Let's see if this will teach you not to be a slut! Get on the bed, face down on your knee's"

Maura obeyed Jane in hope it would give her ass a break. She got up on the bed and assumed the position that Jane had told her to get into. Jane climbed up on the bed behind her; gradually she lowered herself to under Maura's needy core. She could see it dripping with need and want. Hesitantly Jane stretched up, taking a firm grip on Maura's ass, and licked Maura avoiding Maura's clit purposely; it was a taste she would never tire of. The taste was sweet like honey with a strange tang in the background. An unusual taste, but it was an addictive one at that. She kept licking at Maura's core, building her up more than necessary. She knew she shouldn't but she enjoyed teasing Maura, shyly Maura slid a hand down her stomach to try and get any contact with her clit.

Completely taken by surprise Maura's pussy was spanked, a wet sloshing sound was heard as soon as Jane's hand made contact with the heated flesh "Did I tell you at any stage you could touch your throbbing clit, slut?"

"N-No, but, but I need to so badly" Maura said, her breathing was rapid and heavy and her skin was flushed with arousal. Her arms were shaking and it was clear that she was struggling to support her weight now.

"Roll over and lay on your back. DON'T even think of touching that needy clit of yours." Maura rolled over and laid down on the bed.

Having crawled out from under Maura Jane leaned over into her bedside draws. She made as little noise as possible to ensure Maura didn't know what she was doing.

Once Jane had found what she needed she got back on the bed and hovered over Maura, doing nothing more that stare at the beauty beneath her. Getting Maura ready for what she had in mind she pulled Maura's skirt off.

Jane was almost drooling at the sight of Maura's shaved pussy. She wanted Maura going insane with need before she let her cum and she could see that she was already half way there.

Seeing that she had been starring, Jane hurried along with ripping the rest of Maura's clothes of quite literally. She bunched Maura's shirt in two hands and ripped it apart, disposing of it at the side of the bed.

Maura was ready, and so was she. Seductively she moved her way up Maura's body, her eyes devouring every inch of her until finally she reached her arms. Gradually she moved Maura's hands to above her head and locked them there with the handcuffs she had retrieved from her bedside table.

The metal was cool against Maura's skin and this only seemed to arouse her more. The feeling of being helpless unable to do anything but take what Jane gave her and accept the things that Jane wouldn't give her made her wetter than she normally would be when having sex. Her and Jane had only had sex 2 other times but she was happy that Jane was more adventurous in he bedroom than she had initially thought.

"You look like a proper slut tied up here don' t you. Your nipples are hard begging for my mouth and your pussy is clenching for my attention. Does it want my attention Miss Isles?" Jane knew she was being slightly cruel but she justified it with the fact that Maura would have a much more intense and pleasurable orgasm.

"Yes Miss, please I need you to touch me so so badly" . Maura writhed underneath Jane as if to exaggerate and emphasise her need.

"Does a slut like you deserve to be touched, does she deserve to cum?" Jane questioned, clearly trying to tease Maura for as long as she possibly could. Without even letting Maura respond she said "I think a slut like you should focus on her teacher's pleasure first".

Once Jane was finished talking she moved up Maura's body and straddled her face, " if you don't do a good job with me I will not let you cum, do you understand?". In response to this Maura fastened her lips around Janes swollen clit. As soon as Maura made contact with the sensitive nub Jane gasped and threaded her long fingers through Maura's blonde hair. With a new found enthusiasm Maura flicked and sucked the bud more ferociously.

"I'm goin' " Jane didn't manage to finish the sentence and let out a raspy growl as she came over Maura's face. She collapsed drained from the orgasm she had. Eventually when Jane regained sense she lifted off of Maura and said " I guess you can cum now"

Deciding to pleasure Maura Jane worked her way back down to between Maura's legs and pulled her close, putting a strain on Maura's arms and leaving her no room to buck and writhe as the hot pleasure would run through her body.

Starting to work on Maura, Jane teasingly ran her tongue through Maura's slick wet folds. She did this many times before turning her attention to Maura's clit, her clit was red and swollen, peaking out from under its hood. Quickly Jane latched on to it sucking an nipping at it making Maura scream with pleasure.

Jane's hand slowly drifted up to cup one of Maura's breast pinching at the hard nipples that were standing tall and proud. Maura was fast approaching her pending orgasm and she could tell already it was going to be intense. Jane thrust 2 fingers into Maura's wet pussy and she could feel the walls clenching and tightening around her fingers. Trying desperately to make Maura cum she thrust a final three fingers into Maura and bit Maura's needy clit. Maura was thrown into her orgasm one that was so intense and powerful that her body went limp and she passed out.

As Maura regained consciousness she looked over at Jane, whilst she had been out of it Jane had un-cuffed her and pulled the quilt up over both of them. Jane's eyes met Maura's as she turned over.

"Did you enjoy that baby? I did" Jane said staring at Maura with a goofy smile that said how happy she was.

"I enjoyed it too. I like you being dominant and telling me what to do and calling me a slut, I found that strangely arousing. I have so many more ..." Before Maura could finish her sentence she had drifted off into sleep. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and fell asleep too.


End file.
